choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Blades of Light and Shadow Choices/@comment-37915141-20200206001826/@comment-37915141-20200207214032
So far only Elves got extra XP. Otherwise the correct choice was dependant on it without giving XP. TLDR: But yeah. * human: clever, agile, quick reflexes, quick thinking * elf: ancient, perceptive, heightened senses, old-fashioned (lol), magical affinity * orc: proud, strongest of the sentient species Long BS: Let's see. We've head the loading screen quotes: * Elves are famously perceptive, if somewhat old-fashioned * Orcs take great pride in their strength, craftsmanship and culture * Humans are exceptionally clever, using their wits and agility to succeed The setup choices: * Elf: Ancient and Perceptive * Human: Clever and Agile * Orc: Proud and Strong Fighting the owlbear: * With your heightened elven senses, you see its thick muscles tighten a split second before it strikes! You dodge out of the way just in time! * The owlbear pounces, but your human reflexes kick in, and you weave around it just in time! * The owlbear leaps... and so do you. Wielding orcish brawn, you collide with the beast, knocking it aside! Nia saying this after MC saved her and Vash: * I feel so much better having protection... especially from such a perceptive elf as yourself. * I feel so much better having protection... especially from such a strong orc as yourself. * I feel so much better having protection... especially from such a quick-thinking human as yourself. Running after te child thief: * You drop low, skidding over the cobblestones, your human agility guiding you perfectly under the cart! * You sidestep the cart, spotting a gap in the crowd with your keen elven senses! You dart through, eyes on the child. * You brace yourself, lower your shoulder, and smash right through the cart, sending pieces flying with your powerful orc strength! And of course the lore tablet: * Humans are the dominant sentient species in the Kingdom of Morella. Smaller than orcs and shorter than elves, they are most physically distinguished by their agility. Magical affinity is rare among humans. Less than 1 in 1000 possess the gift, and most of those that do are quickly adopted by one of the major temples. * Orcs are the largest and strongest of the sentient species of Morella. The average orc stands six and a half feet tall, and has the muscle mass of the most well-built of humans. Orcs possess tremendous physical strength. Their strongest can bend steel with their bare hands and withstand extreme heat and cold. Female orcs are stronger than males, which, given the emphasis on physical prowess in their culture, means most orcish fleets are matriarchal. Magic use in orcs is extremely rare. Less than 1 in 10000 orcs are capable of magic. * Elves are taller than humans, standing an average of just over six feet tall. Elves also possess incredible senses, capable of seeing the tiniest drop of dew on a blade of grass or hearing a whisper two rooms away. Elves are also long-lived; the average elf lives to three hundred years old! They reach maturity at about 50, and then maintain that appearance until their oldest years. All elves possess some degree of magical affinity. From an early age, elven children are sorted into magical schools which train their talents, from Green Naturalists to Purple Illusionists to Black Battlemages.